Lost On No Path
by Twistedmoonlight
Summary: There are those who kill and have no emotion on the surface. They are cold empty and have fallen from what they once were without hope. They only bring suffering to the world, but the irony is they are often those who suffer the most. (I don't think this story will be continued, but i'll keep it up as a reminder of where my writing started.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

 **Let's give this a go shall we as I seem to have nothing better to do then to write this. As always Italics are thoughts/telepathy.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon that right belongs to Gamefreak.**

 **(POV, ?)**

 _There seems to be no sound, it's almost as if the forest knows the things I have done. Here I am running I can't do this forever, they will catch up to me eventually maybe it's finally my time, maybe I can finally rest._

 **(Flashback 6 months ago)**

 _I thought it would bring me closure._ I sat there staring at my three victims lifeless bodies with there blood on my claws. _What I did was merely justice was it not? They took my family so why do I feel this way, why do I feel so empty, cold? Was it a coincidence that they all were facing me in their lifeless state, eyes blank, staring. I'm going to have to move I can't linger here any longer._ A cold breeze blew through the small town ally sending chills down my spine. It's as if their spirits were reaching out for vengeance from the other side.

"What do you think your doing!" A voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see a eevee in his late teens staring at me eyes darting from the bodies to me. "You killed them!" I took one step towards him not sure what to say instantly regretting my choice. "Get away from me! **someone help!"** I turned and ran not sure what to do with the commotion of the town waking up behind me.

 **(Flashback End)**

"There he is I see him, this way!" I must have stopped moving in my train of thought as they caught up.

I turned to see A Zoroark with an Arcanine and Weavile come up behind him. I simply turned and ran even though my chances were becoming even more slim by the second.

As I ran I came to a dead halt standing in front of a large cliffside looming over me. My three pursuers surrounded me on all sides.

"Well Absol, It looks like the trail has ended for you." Stated the Arcanine. "The bounty on your head stated dead or alive but we both know how it'll end either way we do this, and thats with you in the ground. So how about we do this the easy way and you just give, in it'll be quick I promise."

 _Give in._ I thought to myself solemnly. _But do I really want to die?_

 _"Times up."_ He simply said before making to lunge towards me.

As he made his move something landed near my foot and caused a large flash blinding me. I was tackled to the ground but not from the front like I expected rather from the side. I tumbled to the ground and felt myself being dragged by the scruff of my neck. My vision started to clear as I was let go and I noted a Vaporeon Jump in front of me and tap a button on a band it wore on it's foreleg. It grabbed my foreleg afterwards. and everything became very fuzzy, then black.

Silence...

I could move again. I looked around trying to find something... anything... but it was all black. "Hello." I quietly said feeling slightly foolish.

 _"Hello young Absol."_ I heard, it seemed off though as if in my mind.

"Wait who's there!" I became just a little more confident having a response.

 _"My apologies allow me to show myself."_ A small pink creature appeared before me levitating.

"Hold on a moment I must be dead, because your Mew." _That explains the telepathy._

 _"Correction I'm a mew and you are dreaming."_

"But why are you in my dream? Also your telling me your not the only one?"

" _I'm here as one of the few remaining agents of Arceus. and I think you may be of more use alive rather then dead."_

"I'm not so sure, i'm an outcast to society and I've killed for vengeance." I said in a monotone voice.

 _"True on all fronts, but you felt off when you killed them didn't you? You can still be redeemed but not on the path you walk."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"One step at a time. I sent a Reef clan member I know to get you, apparently not to soon."_

"Reef clan?"

 _"Yes that is where you will be staying for awhile, not many know about you there but we will still be cautious and not use your real name."_

"We?"

 _"Hmm... yes I think I have it you will now be known as Darklight."_

"Darklight?"

 _"Yes... indeed it fits quite nicely I think"_

"Why not let me choose my new name?

 _"Does a parent let a child pick their name?"_

"But i'm not a child."

 _"Debatable depending on the viewpoint."_ I couldn't help but scoff. _"Though I must apologize."_

"Huh."

 _"You won't be leaving here with your memories only your new name, common knowledge, and what i'm about to tell you. From now on your past will be forgotten."_

"But my memories."

 _"Will only hold you back."_ He stated cutting me off. I simply looked to the ground not sure about any of this. A moment ago I was essentially dead. " _Your purpose will be revealed when the time is right. So here's what I have to say. For now you will lay low and not speak of this to anyone but a Vaporeon named Clay. She is aware of the situation and will keep an eye out for you since I have other matters to attend. Now It's about time for you to wake up._

The Mew snapped a finger and everything went black.

 **And that's chapter one. If you came here and finished the prologue I wouldn't mind a review, so long as it's not a bother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(POV, Darklight)**

I awoke with a start taking in my surroundings. I seemed to be in some kind of hut made of sticks and dried grass. It looked bland with just a bed I was on an end table and a rug of sorts. On the end table was a charred device that I had no clue as to what it was for. _Where am I? That mew said something about a Vaporeon named Clay._

As I got up I let out a groan as every muscle in my body complained being sore. Ignoring my bodies protesting I walked to the door and pushed my way out into the daylight and came face to face with a Golduck.

"Sooo~" He drawled as he placed an arm around my shoulder. "The rumors were right, Clay brought an Absol from the mainland to the village a guy none the less so are you two like dating or something?" He asked as he started leading me down the path leaving me with not many options.

"Uh, umm, I'm not sure."

"Your not sure?" He laughed at that. "Come on man don't leave me hanging, give me the juicy details."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about." I said slightly lost with how to continue.

"Dude, Clay's gone for like a week and comes back with an unconscious Absol which she takes to her hut, like where are you from and why would she bring you here?" At this point I noticed several other water types now looking at me and the Golduck as we walked into what must be the center of the village.

I stopped dead in my tracks both not sure how to answer but also due to what must be over ten sets of eyes now watching me. "Hey, you still in there?" The Golduck asked waving a webbed hand in front of my face. "I'm sure a lot of us would like to know." He stated with a more cocky tone as two more water types walked into the center and watched with curious eyes. _He must've led me here to squeeze info out of me in front of a crowd._ I thought to myself starting to panic.

"That's between us and the chief Roil." I released my breath that was holding as I turned my head to see a Vaporeon that must've been Clay walking into the clearing.

"There just simple questions Clay." The Golduck I learned to be named Roil said.

"That's not the point and you know it Roil so mind your own business." Clay took a slightly more threatening tone of voice. "Come on, we need to talk." She told me with what I could detect was mild annoyance. either way I was more then glad to get out of the clearing.

As I followed Clay I was able to see the surroundings. I noted sparse trees mostly open fields with tall grass surrounding the village with the village it'self being made of the same sticks and dried grasses as Clay's hut. I lost sight of it all when we walked into the tall grass.

I followed Clay for what must have been several minutes until the grass gave way to a rocky coastline. It was quiet aside from the lapping of waves against the shore. "What is your name?" She asked abruptly.

"I uh, Darklight, I think." I said unsure.

"Good so he contacted you."

"What?"

"The Mew in your dream, what did he tell you?"

"Just that you were aware of the situation and that you would keep an eye on me."

"Of course he did!" she rose her voice exasperated.

"Umm." I cautiously continued.

"What?" She asked sounding slightly defeated.

"Where am I?" Clay simply sighed.

"This is going to be a long day." She mumbled. "You are on Reef Isle and home of the Reef Clan which you just met rather unceremoniously." I took a second to process this info.

"Why do I not remember anything?"

"To be blunt your memory was wiped to keep you from doing anything stupid or reckless while you lay low here." _Wait why would I do something stupid or reckless?_

"Sorry but that raises more questions then answers."

"I'm not surprised but that's all I can say on the matter." _This is about me, yet she is keeping me in the dark. Why?_ "Now come we have to speak to the village chief."

Left with not much choice I followed Clay back to the village which seemed to be back to minding it's own business aside from a certain Golduck watching us from afar. This time instead of stopping in the village we went through it with a few residents greeting Clay maybe adding a nod my direction. We eventually ended up at the entrance of a cave on the outskirts of the village.

"Ok, this is how this will work, you shut up and let me do the talking, got it?" Clay asked with me merely nodding.

We walked into the cave passage which closed in a little before opening into an open space with pretty much no decorations or furniture. Off to the side was a fire with a vent above it and right ahead was a Kabutops sitting cross legged on a mat with his eyes closed.

Clay approached with me following after saying nothing.

"Clay it's been awhile, and who is this stranger you brought with you." The Kabutops said not bothering to open his eyes. _Maybe someone told him we were coming._

"My apologies Shima, this is a friend I met on the mainland, he's just visiting until some things blow over back home." Clay formally stated. The Kabutops simply sighed.

"Clay." He said as if he could see right through her. "You've been going out for extended periods of time with little to no explanation for the past several months coming back sometimes with cuts and bruises and just the other day you come back with an Absol using your homing band with it being burned up in the process which only would happen if used under the combination of haste and long distances which leads me to think these things you speak of are not of little consequence." _Wow he didn't even pause._

"Sorry Shima." Clay hung her head somewhat now that she knew her activity hadn't gone unnoticed.

"And your name is?" Shima opened his eyes and looked right at me.

I hesitated for a moment. "My name is Darklight."

"Where do you herald from?"

"I, I'm not sure."

"How so?"

"I'm afraid I have no memory of my past sir." His eyes squinted ever so slightly like he was trying to figure me out.

"Interesting, you aren't lying as far as I can tell." He then turned to Clay. "Yes quite interesting indeed." Then back to me. "Welcome to the Reef Isle Darklight." His gaze then rested on Clay who was fidgeting as she stood there. "Clay your behavior has been concerning almost ever since you arrived here. I fear you may not return from whatever you are doing when you leave the Isle, as such you are forbidden to go on missions alone. From now on Torrent will be your team marshal as i'm sure a clan member of his status will be able to watch you both."

"Wait Torrent?" Clay asked.

"Yes Clay, Torrent." Shima replied. "Assuming your up to it."

"I would be glad to be of assistance chief." Torrent spoke with both me and Clay swinging our heads towards the Greninja that seemed to appear right next to them.

"Um, when did he get here." I asked.

"My sincere apologies Darklight that I've not made myself known, but I was here the whole time. Torrent responded to which I looked left and right for as to where he could have hid being left further confused when I saw no hiding places.

"Torrent." Shima began. "If you would be so kind as to apply your new team members rally bands."

Torrent grabbed my left foreleg and put a black wrist band of sorts on it and did the same for Clay. "Why do I get one?"

"I did say both did I not?" Shima responded. "For now you three will stay stationed here on Reef Isle. Torrent I trust you can whip these two into shape and make sure they are ready for some more important jobs."

"I will strive to perform adequately." Torrent stated.

"Good, now all three of you are dismissed." Shima closed his eyes and resumed his meditation of sorts as we all turned and left the cave with Torrent leading.

As we exited the cave Torrent turned to us. "You two are to report to the western shoreline tomorrow morning, i'll see you there."

 **I've accepted the fact i'm a slow writer *Coughs* understatement, anyway I hope I can continue this because I'm not one to stay very motivated well that's it for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I got caught up for about a day or two figuring out how to write this chapter, but here it is.**

 **(POV Darklight)**

"Why are we up right now~?" I drawled with my fatigue showing through my words as we walked to the shoreline.

"Torrent said to meet him on western shoreline. On Reef Isle it is considered morning when the sun's rays shine on the bottom of the horizon."

"Ya one problem with that... where is the sun?" I dramatically looked around for the sun to make a point.

"I don't want to be late, and your supposed to be nocturnal." She replied with a bit of edge in her voice.

"Well current events have rendered me exhausted combined with having to sleep on the ground." It was decided that since I had no designated place in the clan that I would spend the nights in clay's hut which only had one bed leaving the ground to me. Not that the bed was much better.

"Just bear with me would you." She picked up her pace clearly flustered.

"Ever since that meeting you've seemed stressed." I pointed out.

"Gee, I thought you didn't notice." She said sarcastically.

"May I ask why?" I inquired as we exited the village.

"Okay, for your sake i'll tell you. First off, we are pretty much in a sense grounded and being watched, and with Torrent as our marshal you can bet that anything we do will be noticed relatively quickly."

"And this is bad how?" I asked.

"Oh right, your still new." she stated seeming to lose interest in the conversation.

"Okay I have to ask, if Shima is worried about you not coming back from wherever it is you go, why put you in a group that is going to be heading out doing missions anyway? And what are these missions?"

"Because he can monitor us and control our movements. It's no coincidence that he put you under Torrent as well, it's him keeping an eye on us." Now that I thought about it it seemed quite obvious. "As for what kind of missions, I should tell you that the reef clan is like a mercenary group mixed with a village. Most members take jobs on the mainland to support and represent the village."

"That Golduck Roil is a mercenary?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes." She sighed. "He is, despite how it may seem he is actually a rank three member, and before you ask the main portion of the clan is sorted into five ranks. The first rank is a rookie, two is a standard member which only does messenger and resource transfer jobs. The third rank is a warrior, they have combat training and perform escort missions, guard jobs and so on. Rank four is where the highly skilled members of the clan are placed they take on jobs that are more hands on such as bounties and or special missions, and last but certainly not the least is rank five. These are the best of the best and there is only ever four. They often play roles in key events that happen on the main land. Authority figures have even called upon them by name at times for important jobs." I had to take a second to process this much info.

"So what rank are you and Torrent?"

"I am a rank three member, Torrent is a rank four member." _Torrent is a rank four member? That means he takes bounties on occasion. Why does that leave me with an odd feeling?_

We walked in silence for the rest of the way with my forelegs getting wet from the morning dew on the plants along the path. Upon reaching the shore I scanned the area searching for Torrent. The beach was smooth and there seemed to be no rocks anywhere and the water seemed calm however I didn't see Torrent.

"He's not here Clay." I said looking over to where Clay would have been standing only to come face to face with Torrent. "What!" I yelped jumping back.

"Darklight?" Clay asked appearing next to me making me sidestep away from her.

"Just give me a moment." I gasped with my back fur still bristled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Ahem." Torrent gathered our attention making Clay jerk her head towards the source not having known Torrent was there. "Now that we are all here we can begin early. Now before we do anything else i'll have to gauge your skills. I want you two are to try and knock me to the ground and we will go from that."

"That seems simple enough." _Maybe this won't be to bad after all._

"I'm not going to go easy." Clay warned.

"I should hope not, begin when your ready." Torrent replied.

Before I had time to register what was going on Clay bolted right towards Torrent aiming to get this over with quickly. He simply jumped over Clay with what looked like little effort leaving her to stumble slightly. He then extended his leg and swiped my legs out from under me before leaving my sight as I hit the sand.

I got up and looked to Torrent who was just standing there watching us as we recovered.

This time I made the first move flanking his left using as much speed as I could muster. As I did this I heard Clay moving at the same time. I then lunged towards him with time seeming to slow for just a second as he quickly took a large step back to show Clay lunging from his right with both of us lined up for collision. We both smashed into one another hitting the ground in a jumbled heap. I got up off the ground holding my face in my paw letting out a groan as Clay did something similar.

"I've seen enough." Torrent declared still standing next to us. "Both of you look to have agility and strength that could rival a good fighter, however you are unorganized." He paused a moment. "Your training for this morning has been decided, follow me." Clay and I followed without question still slightly dazed from smashing into each other.

After a little bit the sun was now visible on the horizon as we made way back into the village that was now waking up. Torrent lead us down a path I didn't notice before that opened up into a small sandy field with a net suspended by two polls.

"What's that for?" I asked getting a brief lecture from Torrent.

"It is a Volleyball court, the game was mostly used by military forces as a pass time though is a great way to bolster teamwork and athletics as well. You two will be using this court to work on your tactics and team cooperation." He told me.

"Oh... what are the rules?" Torrent was now walking to the side of the court seeming to look for something as I asked my question.

"Ahh." Torrent exclaimed going to grab something as he started telling me the rules. "First a player serves the ball to the other team by hitting it over the net from behind the back boundary line of the court." He came back and was now holding a ball that looked somewhat soft but durable. "If a team lets the ball be grounded on their side of the court the other team gets a point, the first team to get 15 points wins." He finished after which he walked to the other side of the court. "You two may take your places." As he said this I looked to Clay next to me who in turn looked to me.

"Well how hard could it be." I stated not knowing that I was about to eat those words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **(POV, Darklight)**

I took my position once again on the court which we've been playing on the past two or three hours starting to become physically exhausted. We had completed four games and were now halfway through the fifth game. I felt like I was starting to get the hang of the game though that didn't change the fact the Torrent won the first two games in a clean sweep with us only getting two points in the third game and one in the fourth.

Once Clay and I were in position with Clay up front due to my body build giving me more mobility in the back. Torrent served the ball. As it went over the net Clay was able to knock it back with not much issue giving it some good air time but also giving Torrent the opportunity to spike the ball back over towards me at high speed.

I flinched as I began to panic making me duck my head down a bit to which the ball impaled it'self on my horn letting out a sputtering sound as it deflated.

"It appears our match has come to an early end." Torrent said from his side of the field. "You two have made decent progress and you no longer trip over one another as much as before, you may do as you please for the remaining day hours."

* * *

It was still morning when we got back to Clay's hut. I didn't say much as I didn't really have anything to talk about. Clay made it clear that she would not tell me why my memory was wiped yet she did know. We ended up sitting around awkwardly fidgeting ever since we reached the hut.

"So." I stated hoping to break the silence.

"Yes?" Clay replied bluntly.

"You have any friends here?"

"Why do you ask?" Clay looked over to me betraying little emotion.

"For the sake of conversation." I stated rather bluntly to which Clay let out a sigh and remained silent for a moment.

"I talk and interact when needed though I prefer to keep to myself." She finally replied.

"Why is that?" I asked now that the silence was broke.

"Simple, you have no bonds, they can't be broke." _The way she said that sounded solemn._

"Have you lost someone?" I asked a little softer.

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind." Her voice regained some of it's edge but if I were eating an apple I had definitely hit a bruised spot.

We sat in silence for a bit.

"You know, you've never showed me around." I stated changing the topic.

"Well there isn't much to show, it's mostly residential but I guess there are a few things to show near the village center." She replied before walking out the hut leaving me to follow.

As we neared the village center Clay stopped as did I upon seeing Roil leading a Elekid, Nidorina and a Sylveon towards the direction of Shima's cave.

"Who are they?" I asked getting a glance from the Nidorina which turned murdurous upon seeing me Making me flinch away.

"They are from a mainland organization that cooperates with the Clan. I've seen them before, they are relatively new in their organization." Was Clay's response. She seemed guarded. "We might as well leave it be as it doesn't involve us."

"Right, I guess." To which Clay nodded and walked in the direction of a building slightly larger then the housing around it with me following. I noted the building had A red cross on it with each part of the cross the same length.

Once we reached Clay turned to face me. "Okay." She began. "This is the local hospital. If you have any wound you need tended, you end up here. Let's move on there one more place you should probably know of."

We progressed a little bit from the village center though not far and approached a building bigger then the last one with an entrance more akin to a gate then a door in size.

Before we could enter we heard large footsteps and the rattle of fine chains coming from the entrance. Exiting the building was a Samurott that easily stood a foot over me wearing a chainmail cloak that draped down his sides. On his back were two serrated blades that i'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to lift even if my paws allowed it. He looked from Clay then to me with a curious expression.

"Good day." He greeted. "Though if you would excuse me, I need to get through, seeing as my size makes it not so easy to give right away." He said with a deep voice.

"Oh, my bad." Clay quickly stated moving out of the way. Seeing little reason not to I followed suit letting the Samurott through.

"...He looks ready to fight a small army. Why is that?" I asked looking over to Clay.

"Remember awhile ago that I said the clan had five ranks, and there is only ever four rank five members at a time? Well he is one of them. His name is Shale. Many say he's the least skilled of the four, yet his defence is near impossible to break, and his strikes are like getting smashed by a boulder twice your size."

"Oh, I guess he does have that aura of authority about him." I stated. _I'll have to remind myself to ask about these four later as it sounds like an interesting subject._

"Yes, indeed, anyway this is the building I wanted to show you. This is the command center were jobs and bountys are assigned. We most likely won't end up here much as we were put under Torrent's command leaving job assignments to him, however it'll be useful to know it's location."

"Is this everything?" I asked.

"What can I say? It's a small island that's out of the way." She said dismissively. "These are the spots that matter most the rest you can simply learn by exploring."

Clay then turned to walk back toward the town square. As we walked back down the path we were stopped once we reached the town square by Torrent who flagged us down before we could continue. "I've been asked by Shima to fetch you two." He vaguely stated.

"Why, if I may ask?" I inquired.

"If I were in your place, I would ask Shima." He replied.

We spent the next couple minutes walking back through the village to get to Shima's cave.

Upon entering the cave I noted Roil leaning against the left wall and front and center before Shima was the group we saw before in the town square. All attention was now on us aside from Shima who was simply sitting cross legged though most likely very aware of the surroundings. Meanwhile I was very aware of the piercing glare coming from the Nidorina and the uneasy look of the Sylveon.

"Welcome back Clay and Darklight." Shima greeted. "I would like you two to meet our guests." Shima slowly opened his eyes which seemed to be gauging my reaction to the three visitors.

"Wait a moment! You can't expect us to work with an Absol!" The Nidorina blurted out at Shima to which the Sylveon next to her visibly cringed at her outburst. Shima said nothing.

"Shima, why are we here?" Clay asked.

"A job that this group here has intertwines with a job the clan received, therefore I'm recommending your team to collaborate with this team representing there organization here." Shima replied. "Do you deem your team ready Torrent?" He then asked.

To which Torrent responded now looking to Clay and I. "Yes I think a field test will be good experience." _Ever since I awoke a day ago with no memories I've been being corralled. This must be what Clay meant when she said Shima was watching our movments._

I looked over to the other group with the Sylveon and Nidorina talking amongst themselves while the Elekid seemed to be off in his own world. The Sylveon then turned to Shima stating that these terms were tolerable while the Nidorina returned to glaring at me.

"I would expect no less. Torrent you may brief your team. You are all dismissed." Shima Declared to which I felt slight relief due to the fact ever since I got here more then half the room was casting glances or glares for different reasons that I had no clue about.

Once we exited the cave and the other group was out of sight Torrent turned to us. "Come, let us discuss the details on the western shore." He said before walking in that direction leaving Clay and I to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's Note.)**

 **"Hey to anyone who reads this. I know I don't update all to often as I don't think i'm writer material and this is more of a side hobby which most likely won't change, but if you like the story feel free to keep an eye out as I may still update every so often."**

* * *

 **Lost on no Path Chapter 5  
**

 **(Pov, Darklight)**

We now stood on the western shore where we met before for training not that we did much of that.

"Ahem." Torrent cleared his throat. "I wan't you two listen closely as this is going to be Darklight's first time off the island on a mission. The Public Vigil, the group those three we are working with for this mission are from in short are closer to lightly trained vigilantes rather than true fighters. The Public Vigil will accept almost anyone into their ranks that think they are worth anything. I doubt they even understand the full danger of this job, they will most likely get in the way."

"Then why even bother collaborating with them?" I asked.

"Because we have enough problems to workout without having a political civil war with another... mercenary group." He said the last part with a condescending tone. "Enough about them and to the actual mission. We will be heading to Clear Port a coastal city not to far away from here with a population of about two-hundred living there. Our job is to investigate missing civilians as-well as the missing clan member reports that have been coming up. From the info we have, the missing reports are mostly of important positions such as the head of the local guard, his second in command, and several of the town's counsel members as-well as our members we sent out before. It seems someone doesn't want the Reef Clan interfering with them."

"So someone is taking out clan members and important political positions, and were just going to stroll into their like we own the place?" I stated skeptically.

"You forget Darklight, that we were called upon by someone in the city who wants us to deal with this issue. We'll meet up with them at a local tavern of sorts. until then we will head out in the morning tomorrow. You two are to meet up at Lapras Barge so we can set off." As Torrent was finishing his sentence he turned and began to leave disappearing in the brush that lined the edge of the sand of the beach.

* * *

 **(Pov, ?)**

It was now nightfall as I looked to my childhood friend that I had began traveling with about a month ago not sure how to continue.

"Well you brought me out into the middle of nowhere, what did you want to say." She stated impatiently while clawing the ground. _She has a tendency to lose her temper as of late, maybe I should just not tell her._

"I uh, you know what nevermind."

"So help me, if you don't tell me, things will get unpleasant." _No going back now._

"It's about our certain, umm, travel... partner."

"Is this about Zip again?" She stated in a mono tone.

"Umm no the other one... you know, the horned one."

"What about him." She snapped.

"It's, uh... I."

"Spit it out!" I contemplated calming her with my ribbons but decided that if I tried it would only anger her.

"I think he's the one I saw." I spewed in a panicked rush to which she just sat there for about two or so minutes in silence.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a tone that could chill the dead.

"I, I'm not one-hundred percent sure." I said carefully.

"But your sure enough to bring it up."

"Well yea, but."

"Don't go soft on me now. You are the one who suggested we join the Vigil to begin with for this very reason." I stayed silent for just a bit all the while with her staring me down.

"Fine, but we will have to wait for the right timing before we do anything." I said somewhat resigned to that fact.

"Good to see you still can hold an objective. Lets head back now."

Upon turning to return to the town we saw a Greninja just standing there. _How long was he there? How much did he hear?_

"Good evening, I hope you two will be ready to leave tomorrow. I advise getting some rest, so don't go staying up to late." He stated ever so formally.

"Uh, I umm, we were."

"Just about to head back and get some rest." My companion finished for me.

We made our way around the Water-Dark type who just watched us the whole time which started to creep me out. Once we got a couple meters away I looked back to see that he was no longer there.

 **(Pov, Clay)**

I finally got Darklight to go off and do his own thing leaving me some time alone which I ironically used to sleep. When I fell asleep it felt off but I knew why. I was being contacted. I got up off the floor of my dreamworld which was just a cloudy plane of rainbow colored mist and looked forward to see the mew floating there watching me.

 _"Greetings Clay, though I wish I had better news. I've been able to scry your current status and as unlucky as it may seem now, i'm afraid it only gets worse."_ I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You mean having to watch an Absol who is labeled a criminal and related to a high ranking member of Nexus gets worse?"

 _"Yes not only is it bad that the Public Vigil is involved but Nexus has an operation going on in Clear Port. If Darklight goes there we risk him being recognized."_

"What am I supposed to do?"

 _"I'm afraid options are low, you may need to leave the Reef Clan soon."_ I flinched. _"I know that the Clan has grown on you Clay but we can't afford to get attached."_

"I, I understand." I said in defeat.

 _"With that being said, you'll have to find a way to lose your Greninja companion, and from what i've seen that won't be easy._

"I'll be glad to shake him after he made me look like a fool during training, but I won't be able to do it here. It'll have to be done on the mainland." I informed him.

 _"Agreed, you'll need to do it at the port before you enter the city."_

"I'm curious though how do we know Darklight will help us when his memory comes back."

 _"We don't. We can only hope."_

"I understand, i'll try my best to see this through."

 _"Please do, I can only keep this up for so long, I grow weary. In the meantime farewell."_

With that my dream turned to darkness as deep sleep gained hold.

 **(Pov, Darklight)**

I walked the paths around the clan boredom slowly taking me. _I have no clue what Clay may have thought I could do around here, let alone at late evening when everyone was getting ready for bed._

As I walked I came to a view of the shore and I spotted a familiar Samurott on the shoreline just staring out at the sunset with his chainmail cloak and greatswords draped across his back.

My curiosity getting the better of me I decided to walk down to the shore and sit a little bit away casting sidelong glaces his way every so often. _Perhaps I should get his attention maybe?_

"Umm, may I ask a question?" I inquired.

He turned his head my way. "I believe you just did my fellow Darklight." He stated letting out a small chuckle.

"I guess I did."

"What was on your mind?"

"Well I was wondering why you were here looking out to the distance."

"Ahh, I guess it is curious, though the answer is pretty down to earth." I looked over to him slightly tilting my head to which he laughed a jolly laugh. "My apologies, I always found that motion amusing." He stated lightheartedly. "And to answer your question i'm simply relaxing and enjoying the view."

"Oh." I shuffled my paws awkwardly.

"And how have you been adapting to the clan then?" He asked me.

"Well, I haven't really talked to many of them. Most kept their distance or simply acknowledged my existence."

"I see... it is unfortunate I suppose. So am I to assume that Clay is helping out till your memory returns?" He asked changing the topic.

"Wait, how did you know my memory was wiped?"

"Well fellow Darklight I'm a elite member of the Reef Clan. Shima told me."

"Oh well, that's the thing." I stated suddenly feeling a little depressed.

"What's this then?"

"Well I think she knows why my memory was wiped but won't tell me."

"I see... i'll admit, Shima has had his eye on you and Clay up to this point, And to be honest that wouldn't surprise me."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Clay has been leaving the camp on unassigned missions for some time now, and then she shows up with you passed out causing a bit of suspicion."

"Why would I cause suspicion?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Tell you what... you hardly seem like a bad being, so i'll tell you. Back on the mainland an Absol was caught red clawed at the scene of a murder. He was never caught."

"Wait, so i'm suspicious because of that?" That could be any Absol though."

"Ahh yes, but you see, Absol are not very common in these parts and many that are tend to not blend in well or keep to themselves. People suspect most are a part of some organization on the rise, though it's but a rumor." He then began turning to leave. "However, I think it's time our conversation came to a close." He looked back to me. "After all you are going to need your rest for tomorrow, and do watch your back out there."

As he left I sat there now in the dark as the sun had finished setting contemplating everything that has happened so far since I had awoken.


End file.
